The Downfall Of Us All
by atticstoemily
Summary: Socialite Shannon Stratford-Black and her friends already have plans to humilate shy boy Aaron Kennedy. Heartbreaker Hart Kennedy unintentionally sends his long term boyfriend to America. Will the drama they create bring love, hate, or destruction?
1. Ch1, Dynamite

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. This is my own take on the concept of the TV show. All characters are of mine or a friends creation.

* * *

Fifth day of Fresher's week and everyone had already seemed to form into groups. It was mainly the flat mates sticking together, haven't yet had the chance to meet many other people from their lectures and seminars. One of the already seemingly fantastic friendships was that of Shannon Stratford-Black, new Fashion student, Jennifer Blair, fine Art and Serena Charlton, Theatre & Film. The three had already formed a tight bond, each now living in flat 3A, rooms 2, 3 and 4.

'Come on, it's Fresher's week, do it!' Serena grinned, thinking her plan was genius. Shannon shrugged, thinking it over, twiddling with her long blonde extensions and examining her reflection in their small microwave.

'You don't think you can do it?' Jennifer, who preferred being called Jenny, or J, chipped in. The expression on Shannon's face changed and she frowned, of course she could do it. And, he was pretty cute. Even if he did always look confused or embarrassed.  
'Don't be ridiculous, I'm just thinking on how to start'  
'Brilliant' the other too sang in unison.

'How long do I have then?'

'A week, no two weeks, if he's supposedly gay it's going to be harder, and you get bonus points if he actually falls for you' Serena clapped.

Five days in and they were already planning to sabotage someone's relationship, fool someone completely into thinking that part time model and experienced bitch Shannon Stratford-Black was in love with them, and, hopefully, earn themselves a reputation at university that no one else could have. Top of the hierarchy.


	2. Ch2, Welcome to the family

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. This is my own take on the concept of the TV show. All characters are of mine or a friends creation.

* * *

Things were different back at Roundview College, away from UCA. Unlike Shannon, who was trying to prove she could get anyone and everyone she wanted, Hart Kennedy, coincidentally Shannon's victims little brother, was literally getting anyone and everyone he wanted, and everyone knew about it.

Jessica, Hart's twin sister, was beginning to get annoyed with his emphasised behaviour and attitude towards everyone. Since her brother had broken up with his long term boyfriend, Alfie Mason, a year older than the two of them, and who now lived in America with his parents; Hart had been acting like the typical arrogant popular child at school, and at home. But anything she said to him, he didn't seem to understand, and nothing seemed to work. She'd almost given up in trying to get her twin back.

The two seventeen year olds were home alone, Mum at the hospital, working, and Dad out at the office, working, whilst their older brother Aaron was at University studying Animation.

'I can't fucking find my Young Guns CD! Where did you put it?'

Frowning, Jess looked up from the tv, 'Oh, hello to you too, you know I am trying to watch this so please don't stomp around the house- and I don't have your CD, why would I have you stupid CD?'

'I need it' Hart said, folding his arms and deliberately standing in front of the television, 'give it back!'

'Hart no one else wants to listen to your crappy music-' she stopped mid-sentence when one of her Mum's precious cushions was thrown at her face. 'Once you've learnt to be nice again, maybe I'll help you look for it, and don't throw things at me, you nearly knocked my drink over, god'.

Still stroppy that he didn't have his CD, Hart got up from the sofa he'd flung himself on, 'I am fucking nice' he mumbled, 'I'm the nicest person I know, plenty of people seem to like me so I don't know what your problem is'.

Jess hugged the pillow to her chest, 'you only think people like you, you're just turning into one of those guys, the 'dick' types'.

'You're just jealous'.

'My point exactly, I wish Aaron was here instead of you' still frowning, still annoyed with her brother, she got up too, 'I'm going out, don't let Aj wreck anything'.

'… well, I'd rather I didn't have a twin!'

Another typical end to a Kennedy sibling argument, except, perhaps, they were getting worse; all over a lost CD.


End file.
